


The Inu's Rebellious Blossom

by ByeByeSanity



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Demon Village, Demons, F/M, Future Fic, Mary Sue, Minor Violence, UST, Yzzy and Corey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeByeSanity/pseuds/ByeByeSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never was any good at the shinobi arts because she was never made for it. But, now that he has shown up back in her life there is nothing stopping her inner demon from coming out to play.</p><p>Or the time where nothing is as it seems and Sakura is a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inu's Rebellious Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my baby. I have had this story for a while now on fanfiction but I have been neglecting the poor baby. Now I'm going to make it up to her. As some people who have already read this story may have noticed, there are a couple of changes and there will be a couple of added scenes and character adjustments. Hope you enjoy.

It was a cold, dark, moonless night with only the stars lighting the way. The stillness of the night was disturbed by a figure fleeing the scene of a massacre. Different body parts were strewn across the forest floor, while red painted the once green grass that growed in the meadow. The signs of a battle showed in the area, kunai and shuriken marks marred the different trees, and the surrounding ground area where charred tree branches, clothes, animals and humans layed to rest.

The figure paused briefly to glance around at its surroundings. Eerily emerald green eyes with gold pupils glanced warily at the forest around them, before with inhuman strength it jumped 50 feet into the air and landed silently on one of the branches of the 75 foot tall tree.

The onyx colored cloak swished mysteriously around the figure as it peered from under the wide hood to look back in the direction it came from. Narrowing its eyes, the figure watched as twelve dots headed in its direction, the dots were in teams of three, the grace with which they ran showed that they were elite shinobi, but not just any elite, the best of the best; Anbu.

The figure reached a clawed hand behind them and unsheathed a sword that was two feet taller than their 6 feet 6 inches, the hooded figure held the huge magnificent fang shaped sword carelessly in their right hand. With a quiet snort at the slowness of the group of Anbu, the figure silently and stealthily jumped from its perch on the old tree.

Not a grunt was emitted from its mouth as the figure bent its knees to take in the shock of the landing. As soon as its feet touched the ground, the twelve Anbu members burst through the brush of trees and immediately surrounded it.

The thing merely cocked its head to the side curiously, while spooky green eyes scanned the porcelain animal mask of the Anbu members.

The Anbu member with the cat mask froze for less than a second, but sharp green cat like eyes caught the movement. The thing allowed a small smirk to appear on its face as it faced the cat Anbu. Seeing this all of the Anbu tensed up and prepared to attack.

The thing chuckled humorlessly. In a deep bone chilling voice it said, "Do you fear me, little human?" it gave a blood thirsty grin, "Well you should, because just as the arrogant humans before you, your sweet blood shall decorate the forest, while your body parts hang from the branches like decorations on a Christmas tree."

It licked its lips in anticipation as it watched the other Anbu shudder in fear in disgust at the inhumanly masculine voice. The three Anbu behind the thing slowly and cautiously approached it, with the hawk shaped mask leading the other two, with timed practice they attacked.

With exact precision the thing lifted one of it clawed hands, and flicked its wrist, out of practically nowhere, wires appeared and attempted to catch the three Anbu in its web of deadliness. This move jump started the other Anbu members to start attacking.

First the Anbu with the frog mask moved with amazing speed and aimed a well placed kick to the things head, but, the thing merely brought up its unoccupied hand and slapped the boy's foot away, as if it was an annoying fly that didn't deserve his attention. With a pained grunt, the frog masked Anbu flew through three trees before he came to a stop halfway through the fourth tree. The hawk masked Anbu turned briefly to see where his teammate landed before he gave the instructions to the cat Anbu, who nodded and took off in that direction.

The hawk turned towards his opponent, who was currently defending himself against the dog masked Anbu, his dog companion and a cloud of bugs while dancing around the glowing palms of the female hawk Anbu, who unlike the male, had lavender eyeliner surrounding her eyes.

The thing opened its mouth and released a purple gas towards the bugs, causing them to retreat back to their master, a Anbu with a bug shaped mask. The bug master held his arms up and allowed the bugs to rest inside of his body while his to teammates struggled to hit the thing.

The thing grinned viciously as it grabbed the arms of the female hawk and dog Anbu's, before he turned sharply and threw the girl at the bug master and the boy at his canine companion. The thing jumped up and out of the way of another Anbu who had turned into a boulder sized ball and tried to run it over.

The Anbu stopped and shrunk back to his normal size, he turned towards the thing and revealed his mask to be that of a bull. The bull Anbu's teammates hurried over to assist him, and then all three engaged the thing in hand-to-hand combat. The thing brought up a clawed hand and watched as it lengthened into talons. It took that same hand and slashed at the three Anbu, making three vertical scratch marks on their entire abdomen, forcing the three to jump back into the safety of the shadows and go over their wounds and their plan of attack.

With the thing's back turned to them, the two teammates of the frog Anbu simultaneously attacked the thing. The hawk masked Anbu had deadly chakra circulating in the palms of his hands, while the monkey masked Anbu had a summoning scroll in her hands. With precision the hawk masked Anbu thrust his palm toward the things chest, but, the thing grabbed the glowing hand twisted it behind the Anbu, kicked him in the back and watched him fly past his monkey partner, through three trees and like his frog partner stop halfway through the fourth.

The monkey Anbu paused, glanced over her shoulder, then snap her wrist forward, allowing the scroll to snap open, running a glowing blue finger across the scroll, the Anbu grabbed the twin katana that appeared in scrolls place. With expertise, the monkey Anbu engaged the thing in sword combat. Sparks flew as the two sword masters' blades clashed against one another, to a spectator the two would seem evenly matched, but, the monkey Anbu knew that she was loosing the battle and fast.


End file.
